KP: The Sands of Time
by Nathaniel E. Kenway
Summary: A King and his daughter have defeated a mighty empire. They're discovered a mysterious hourglass and in it the Sands of Time. But when the princess is tricked into releasing an ancient curse, she must use the sands to undo her mistake. With the help of a man she has no reason to trust, can she return the Sands back to where they came. Inspired by the 2003 Sands of Time.
1. The Battle

**Hello everyone, Kenway here. Sorry for the delay what with working overtime lately. Again thank you everyone for the support and reviews for Reunion and again I will not abandon the story but having a case of writer's block is frustrating so I've decided to write a new story until otherwise. This will be based on the 2003 Sands of Time trilogy which was my favorite game as a kid with a new twist. So let's begin our story. I don't own Kim Possible or Prince of Persia; they belong to Disney and Ubisoft.**

**B: Talking**

_I: Thought_

_**BI: Narrative (VO)**_

** KP: The Sands of Time**

The sound of thunder and flashes of lightning sweeps over the jungle as the rainy season comes to an end and the final raindrop descend onto the canopy floor, there in the distance of the dense forest lies the Maharajah's palace, a glorious city surrounded with high spiraling towers and fortified with thick stone walls and massive wooden gates strengthened with iron to protect her people and her treasures from invaders. As we enter into the palace's chamber, we see a young man sleeping in his bed as the translucent curtains billow in the breeze.

_**Most people think time is like a river that flows swift and sure in one direction. But I have seen the face of Time and I can tell you…they are wrong!**_

As he sleeps, his peaceful face began to stir with uneasiness as if he was having a bad dream and when the crack of thunder came over, the man awaken suddenly with a gasp.

_**Time is an ocean in a storm**_

Far from the palace we see a young woman run through the dense jungle, pushing aside leaves and branches. Grim determination on her face as if she was on a mission of great importance. In fact she was.

As she runs, we hear her story begins

_**You may wonder who I am and why I say this. Sit down, and I will tell you a tale like none that you have ever heard.**_

A young woman dressed in a soldier uniform stood next to her father, a proud and strong warrior on the crest of a hill surrounded by a mighty army and gazing across the lush plain at the mighty palace as if they were waiting for something.

_**Know first, my name is Princess Kimi, daughter of Sharaman, a mighty king of Persia. On our way to Azad with a small company of men, we passed through India**_

Inside the palace, an old man dressed in fine robes sneaks up behind the soldier guarding the main gate.

_**Where the promise of honor and glory tempted my father into a grievous error**_

The old man draws out his dagger, kills the startled soldier and pulls the rope to open the gates. As the army prepares themselves for battle, the King's eyes widen as he see a flaming arrow shoots high into the sky- the signal!

**"Now, my men Charge!"**

The king yells as he raised his sword up and sweeps it at the palace urging his men to attack. The army began their assault onto the palace as we urged our horses to a gallop at the head of the advancing army. As the Maharajah's forces rushed out to meet us, they were quickly overwhelmed. I felt pride swell in my chest as I watched my father's army break through their ranks all around me to reach the main gate.

I raised my sword to fight alongside my men, but my father motioned me onward past the foot soldiers fighting around the main gate. Flaming boulders soared through the morning sky, flying from catapults on both sides, as we stormed into the courtyard. Chaos raged throughout the whole courtyard as fires broke out and soldiers fought desperately.

As the battle raged on, my father raised his sword to strike someone but lowers it as he sees his accomplice, an old man with a scar on his left eye, a sickly bluish-grey skin tone and a black pony-tail. He wore deep blue robes and a white turban with a blood red ruby inserted in the middle and in his hand was a smooth wooden staff carved in the likeness of a cobra with a strange symbol atop the head. After a moment, I realized this was the vizier to the Maharajah, the traitor that my father had spoken of.

**"Your Majesty, I trust you'll remember your promise. The Maharajah's treasure vaults lies within." **The Vizier spoke.

There was something about this man that gave me the creeps but I didn't think any further about it, all I thought about getting to the treasure vaults before anyone else and making my father proud. I rode off in the direction the vizier point at before the men could stop me.

**"See how she rides! Like a warrior"** King Sharaman said while chuckles proudly as he sees his daughter rides off and silently prays for her safety.

As I rode on ahead ignoring the sights and sounds of the battle, a flaming boulder smashed into the archway and started to crumble. I urged my horse to go faster but even so I could see I would not make it in time, so just as the archway began to fall, I abandoned my horse and leap from my saddle, vaulting myself through the arch just as the rest of wall collapsed, cutting myself from my father and allies.

**Third Person POV**

Kimi groans as lifts her head still shaken from her recent death defying stunt

**Do you think I felt regret as I gazed upon the destruction we had wrought or at least humility at the speed with which a world can be transformed from a good one into a hell? If you think so then you are mistaken. From that time, I thought of one thing only, the honor and glory I would bring my father by fighting like a warrior in my first battle.**

As Kimi picks herself up and survey her surroundings, she noticed one of her father's commanders with a group of men hard at work with a battering ram against a gate leading further into the palace. Just as she's about to join them, a flaming boulder fell from the sky, killing the men in one fell swoop.

_"Great, now I have to find another way to get in"_ Kimi thought as she began to look around for another route and noticed the rubble of the fallen archway. Climbing the rubble was easy enough and made her way up to one of the parapets, now devoid of soldiers and hurried along the top of the wall towards the sounds of clashing swords and came upon a tower, passing through it to emerge onto a stone balcony. No sooner had she stepped through the doorway a loud cry met her ears.

One of the Maharajah's guards rushed toward her, spear in hand. Kimi barely had time to draw her sword as the man thrust forth his spear and the sharp point whistled past her ear as she whirled out of reach with the skills from many years of training. Kimi jabbed her sword into the spearman's belly with a sickening sound and a weak gurgle came from the man's throat as he fell at his feet dead.

Kimi stared at the corpse for quite some time as this was her first kill and have yet to get used to the reality of war. She could hardly believe what her eyes were telling her and that was she ended this man's life.

A nearby explosion shook Kimi from her reverie and after wiping the blood off her sword on the dead man's clothes started heading towards the ladder resting against a wall. From the higher vantage point, Kimi could see the battle raging on below her on all sides, men against men in an epic dance of battle. The pounding of the catapults' barrage against the palace punctuated the ever-present clash of steel and dying men. Battle, she discovered, was just as glorious as she had always imagined, yet it was frightening as well. Kimi then glanced down at her sword, imagining she could still see the blood upon it, and then hastily replaced it in its sheath.

_**Many men that day sought to win honor and glory, which their king might say to them, as Khosrau said to Rostam: "You are the noblest of my warriors." From the moment my sword tasted blood, I knew that this would not be my way. I would win my father's praise not by killing, but by being the first to find the Maharajah's treasure vault…and the wonders that lay within.**_

Back outside the tower, Kimi clambered down a heap of rubble to a small side door, but when she approached it, two Indian guards leapt out at her from the shadows. Both wielding curved swords and Kimi was locked in combat with them. It seemed that she danced around them for hours, knocking their swords away and darting in for an attack when she saw her chance, only to have the blow parried. Seeing this, Kimi feinted to one side and when the first guard moved to block her strike again, she changed direction and slammed her sword straight into his heart. As her back was turned, the second guard nearly impaled her with his sword as she hastily turned away and cutting him through his unarmored chest.

After sheathing her sword, Kimi began to move on without a second thought until she found herself on a wooden balcony running across to the opposite wall. No sooner had she set her foot on it, a flaming boulder soared through the air and smashed into the balcony, opening a large gap at her feet.

_"Nothing's ever easy huh"_ she thought as she began to back up for a running start. Trained in all manners of athletic skills since her childhood, it was a small matter for her to start forward and run along the stone wall at the side of the gap, dropping down lightly on the other side.

Leaping through another great hole in a wall that the catapults had made, Kimi found herself in a cool room and was relieved to find a full pitcher of water waiting for the guards who normally inhabited this tower. She grabbed the pitcher and let the cool, refreshing liquid go down her throat before continuing on her journey to the treasure vault.

As Kimi look around the room, she noticed the green tapestries that covered the walls and couldn't help but admired the unique depictions of symbols on it. As her fingers touched it, she notices a hidden doorway, which leads to a series of cold underground passages. The air grew colder and colder as she went down and soon water began to drip down from the ceiling and trickle down the walls. Everything was covered in grime and dust and cobwebs took the place of tapestries, it was obvious that this passage was no longer used. Even so she saw faded murals on the walls depicting an Indian legend and several statues of Indian gods.

Kimi could no longer hear the battle that was still raging on outside, but yet the silence was oppressive and she grew increasingly aware of the feeling that someone was watching her.

**"Get it together, Kimi it's probably nothing"** She told herself but still could not quite shake off the feeling.

As she stepped through another doorway, the hall was adorned with silk tapestries and found inside a large stone vault. After standing in the doorway for a moment, the realization hit him full on: She has reached the treasure vault.

Kimi stood upon one of several stone balconies along the walls of the room; her eyes instantly drew to the far end of the room where an enormous hourglass, taller than two men stack one on top of the other, loomed in the darkness. The hourglass was filled with sand that glowed all on their own, a light that seem to shimmer and dance as the sands slowly dropped from one chamber to the lower chamber.

She has heard many stories and rumors about this relic, spoken in awe and disbelief: The Sands of Time. Her father would gain much glory in possessing it, but she could hardly drag the Hourglass along all by herself, so she searched for a smaller prize.

Kimi then noticed a small window above the hourglass through which shine a bluish light-contrasting sharply with the golden glow of the sands. Curiously, she walked over to the small window and as she got closer, the blue light shone through the window before her, and she shielded her eyes with one hand before gasping in awe.

_**There it was-The Dagger of Time. There was a treasure I could carry with pride as a token of our victory. If I could only get into that room back there**_

Kimi looked away from her prize to search around for a way in and there she noticed the doorway out of the room. She ran across the wall to it, and then pushed past the tapestries to find another cold damp passageway. Kimi continue down the passageway until she reached an immersed, abandoned hall. Piles of gold and treasure were heaped up in mountains completing the image of a long-forgotten tomb of a mighty king. Kimi turned around to see the giant statue of the god Ganesha, rising almost to the top of the ceiling. Atop of the giant elephant-man's head lies the Dagger of Time set on a pedestal.

**"Well, let's start climbing"** Kimi said she continues on. As she began her climb up to the statue's shoulder using the ledges and the pillars surrounding the statue she notice that from there on up the stone of the statue's large ear was smooth and sheer. Kimi hesitated for a moment until she noticed that the wall was very close to the statue's head.

_"Ok here goes nothing"_ she thought as she began her trek. Running forward with enough momentum to run up the wall a short distance, she pushed herself away from the side of the statue's head to the wall, and then continued to jump from wall to wall in a zigzag motion that brought her gradually to the top of the statue's head.

She landed on the statue's head and paused to catch her breath and then turned to the small pedestal in the middle of the statue's head where a hole far away in the ceiling, light pooled around the small dagger. Kimi walked over to claim her prize and was in awe by the beauty and craftsmanship of the ancient relic. The blade was a bluish-white color and curved with a bluish-black hilt with tiny jewels gleamed on it sparkling in the light.

As Kimi carefully picked the dagger up to admire its beauty, she noticed in the middle of the hilt there was sand inside it and as she looks closely at it, there was a knob just above the handle, engraved in the symbol of the moon and seeming to glow on its own.

**"Sand"** she mumbled

As she pushed on the knob, she felt the stone shook beneath her feet and looked up in horror to see a large piece of the ceiling falling down, about to crush her. But as she was paralyzed in fear, she saw that the large piece of stone began to move back upward in its original spot. Kimi then stepped back as she released the knob and then the stone crashed down onto the pedestal right where she was standing on a moment ago.

**"Amazing"** Kimi spoke softly as she stares at the dagger in wonder and noticed that the dagger is lighter than before with less sand. Kimi was unsure to what happened but it was obvious that the dagger possess magic. So with a smile of pleasure, Kimi tossed the dagger from one hand into her other hand and sheathe it in the holster on her belt.

Kimi began to make her way back to the treasure vault and as she ran through the hallway, she could feel the tremors growing more violently. It seemed her father's constant barrage has made the palace unstable and ready for collapse. She glanced at the walls nervously as she ran across it but in doing so, she failed to see the cracks in the floor until her feet pounded on them and the floor gave way beneath her. As she plunged downward, tumbling with the stone, she remembered the switch she pushed just before the ceiling had nearly crushed her. So in desperation, she grabbed the dagger and pressed on the switch and found herself floating back upwards as the stone rose and fitted back together. She held her finger onto the switch until her feet were a safe distance from the cracked floor and then let go.

The dagger felt lighter than before in her hand as time suddenly surged forward once more, the floor collapsed as she stood at the edge of the cracks.

For several breathless moments, Kimi could only stand staring between the dagger and the crumbled floor that had nearly ended her life. She realized that she now had the power to control time itself. Truly this was a marvelous treasure indeed.

Kimi shook her head as the tremors continue to shake the palace and the crumbling halls was no place to stand and contemplate her discovery. Placing the dagger back in place, she hurried back the way she came in. As she rushed out from the cold hallway into the treasure vault, which was bustling with activity as she sees several of her father's soldiers strained ropes around the giant hourglass while others grabbed as much treasure they can carry. Kimi made her way to her father who was standing in the middle of the room, overseeing it all. She hurried her way up to her and kneel before him before proffering the dagger.

**"Father"** Kimi said proudly "**I have brought us honor and glory**"

Her father smiled and inward sighs in relief for his daughter's safety, yet before he could reply the former Maharajah's vizier approaches them.

**"Your majesty"** he said in an oily tone **"You promised me my choice of the former's Maharajah treasure, the dagger is what I want" **The vizier finish with an unpleasant smile while trying to make a grab for it.

Kimi drew back keeping the dagger close to her, while her father spoke to the vizier

**"Surely you won't deny my Kimmie-cub a souvenir of her first battle? You may have your choice of all the Maharajah's other treasures."** Sharaman replies dismissing the vizier as Kimi roll her eyes at her father's pet name. Then Sharaman continues speaking

**"Except that hourglass"** he added as he turns to survey the mighty glowing treasure as his men began to bring it down for transport **"It will make a fine gift for the sultan of Azad when we pass through his city."**

While the king turns his back to survey the room, he didn't notice the vizier's expression turned to anger and slammed his staff down and mumbles curses under his breath until he began coughing violently into a handkerchief.

Kimi notices this but says nothing as her father continues speaking but unknowing to everyone in the room someone was spying on them. A young man peers around the column, his brown eyes widen with outrage at the invaders.

**"Perhaps some exotic animals for his menagerie… and a few dozen slave girls…naturally yes that should be enough. I shall choose them myself."** Sharaman spoke before giving out the orders to his men

**"I want no animals or maidens harmed until I have chosen! Let it be known King Sharaman is merciful in victory!"**

Kimi joins her father as both of them leave the room with the vizier following behind leaving the soldiers to continue their pillaging. Once they were gone, the young man was about to follow them, but he failed to notice the shadows passed over him. He whirls around with a gasp as two Persian soldiers grabbed him.

**Well the battle may be over, but the adventure has just started. I've decided to make all three chapters into a single one so this is the end of Act 1. Please read and review and please constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Note: Khosrau was a mighty king of Persia legend and Rostam (or Rustam) was his greatest warrior. **

**Cast:**

**Kim Possible: Princess Kimi**

**Ron Stoppable: Prince Rohan**

**James Possible: King Sharaman**

**Dr. Drakken: The Vizier**

**Professor Ramesh: Sultan of Azad**


	2. What Have I Done

**Hello everyone, Kenway here. So last time we left off, the Persian army has defeated the Indians and on their way to Azad with their spoils of war. Let's see what happens. Again disclaimers I don't own KP or POP.**

**B: Speech**

_I: Thought_

_**BI: Voice-Over**_

A magnificent royal procession of hundreds of men, horses and animals cross the white sands of the Persian desert as they proceed to their destination. As the princess rides ahead of the army to join her father and the vizier who were stationed atop a dune overlooking the troops as they march on. The soldiers and carts bearing treasures, animals and slaves trailed out in a long line through the steaming dunes, marching slowly but steadily.

_**Trust not a man who has betrayed his master, nor take him into your own service…lest he betrays you too.**_

When the slaves passed by, Kimi's gaze was drawn to one of them, a young blond-hair man. He did not duck his head in defeat, but held it up high and as their eyes met; Kimi could see the defiance and determination burned in his brown eyes before the soldier pushed him on.

Kimi frowned but doesn't think much of it as they reach the palace of Azad

_**I learned the truth of this, to my sorrow, the day that we arrived in Azad as the Sultan's honored guests**_

**1****st**** person POV**

As we entered inside the palace, we made our way into the royal hall to meet with the Sultan waiting to receive us. It was more beautiful than I could imagined, the hall was adorned with polished marble columns with brilliantly colored mosaics and precious jewels covering the walls and ceiling and in the center was a golden throne occupied by the Sultan.

"**Welcome my friend! Your visit brings joy and honor to my poor and humble dwelling. If only you had given me time to prepare a proper welcome!"**

The short round man greeted us with cheer and he embraced my father like a brother.

"**The glories of Azad are famed throughout the world,"**

My father responded gratefully to his friend as he led the Sultan toward the spoils of war as gifts

"**I hope that in your palace there may still be room for a few paltry gifts from India**."

With a flick of his hand, a dozen of the finest slave girls we had captured stepped forward and bowed before their new master. The Sultan's eyes glittered with childlike anticipation as my father led him to the cages. The Sultan was startled as the tigers threw themselves against the strong iron bars with ferocious roars while the monkeys and exotic birds chirped and chattered in their cages.

"**Such magnificent specimens" **He murmured as he inspects a brilliantly-colored peacock. "**And so many fine gifts, I am quite speechless." **

I noticed the pleased look in my father's eyes as he ushered the Sultan toward the crown jewel of our conquest guarded by two soldiers

"**Ah, the best is yet to come! I give you…The Sands of Time!**

With a snap of his finger, the soldiers pulled off the large cloth to reveal the Hourglass for all to see.

"**May the friendship between our kingdoms** **endure as long as Time itself!" **My father proclaimed triumphantly.

The sultan approaches the Hourglass awestruck by the glowing sands swirling inside the extravagant relic as he places his hand onto the glass for a better look.

"**The Sands…why does it glows?" **The sultan murmurs

My father visibly searched for an answer and could not find one, but the vizier took the opportunity to step forward

"**Your Excellence, if I may" **He bowed slightly as the sultan turned his head slightly to face him and continued.

"**Inside the Hourglass is a marvel that no living man has seen. Alas only the Dagger has the power to unlock the Sands of Time and it belongs to a greater one than I: a young princess dearer to her father that all the wealth of India." **The vizier turned to me and held out an inviting hand **"Perhaps she would oblige?"**

I glanced around at the expectant looks all around the room. Even the guards and slaves girls seemed eager to see the wonders the Hourglass contains. So I headed toward the hourglass and just as I was within reach, I drew out the Dagger and there in the middle of the hourglass was a slot meant for the Dagger. As I inserted the dagger into it, there was a commotion behind me as one of the slaves ran as he struggled with the guards holding him back

"**No, stop…NOOO" **He cried in agony as he tried to make his way towards me as I turn my head, but it was already too late.

Time seem to stop as a blinding stream of light fell from the heavens and cascaded the Hourglass and suddenly a fog of sands begin to spill out in the room. I pulled out the Dagger to prevent more sand from spilling but the damage was already done.

"**Is it supposed to do that?" **The sultan fearfully said as he and the entourage began to back away

But then the vizier raised his staff up and began to speak imperious word of command in a foreign tongue and suddenly it became a maelstrom as the sand swirls inside the throne room. I watched as my father and his men pulled out their weapons to fight the sands back but to no avail

"**FATHER!" **I cried but to my horror watched as the sands consumed them, sucking the water in their bodies and transforming them into sand.

Pandemonium reigned throughout the room as the sands began to consume many of the occupants in the room. The sands then enter into their bodies like parasites but the horror was yet to come as their bodies began to transform. Their skins took on a greyish cast of corpses and their eyes glowed with an unnatural golden light. Their terrified screams became bestial roars as great tremors shook the foundation of the palace sending down a rain of dust and falling stones.

As I watch the nightmare I've unleashed consumed and morphed everyone into an abomination, I wondered why I did not share the same fate. It was then I realized the Dagger was protecting me but I saw the vizier stalk towards me like a predator and sneered

"**Give me the Dagger" **he commanded over the rumblings and garbled cries

"**No" **I replied as I kept the Dagger close to me as I began to back away with a chill in my heart. This man knew what would have happened if I opened the Hourglass.

"**You've unleashed the Sands of Time. I can undo what you have done. Give it to me!" **He demanded as the ceiling began to crumble and collapse. So I turned and threw myself headlong through the archway as it blocked the passage, leaving the deceitful vizier behind.

**Third POV**

Kimi found herself inside a magnificent hall off the side of the throne room, lined with fluted pillars holding up ornate balconies. A mosaic worked with gold and sapphire led down the length of the hall to a delicate ivory fountain which tinkled and flashed before a massive glass window. But she had no time to admire such beauty as the sands continue to spread like a plague consuming and twisting its victims into monstrosities while some of the survivors begin to run away hoping they would be spared. Kimi was astonished to see the young man they captured still alive running from the sand creatures.

"_How could he be still alive?" _She thought

As he was running through a small doorway to the side, he slammed a metal gatebehind him. The sand creatures howled in rage as he escaped their grasp, then turned their rancor toward the princess. Kimi pulled out her sword as the creatures began their assault, they once had been servants and royal guests but now they are monsters bent of killing.

Kimi was fighting for her life, using all the skills she learned to parry the creatures' attacks with her sword, dodging, twisting and dancing around while taking them down. But she realized that every time she killed one, the sands would begin to heal the wounds and reanimate the creature back to life.

"_Is there no way to kill them?"_ Kimi thought as she struck down another creature. Then she hears someone calling them.

"**Use the dagger, kill it with the dagger!" **The young man who escaped yells out to her.

So Kimi pulls out the dagger and stabs the lifeless corpse she killed earlier and pressed on the switch. The creature howled in pain as its body disintegrates into sand and was absorbed into the dagger's hilt. Kimi had no time to marvel at this as another one converges from behind. Kimi twisted around the creature and thrust the dagger into his back and just as before used the dagger to destroy it.

After killing the other creatures in the same manner, Kimi sigh in relief and sheathe her sword and to the door where the slave had escaped and to her surprise he was still there with wide eyes. Just as Kimi stepped toward him, another tremor shook the palace and he fled with his arms over his head as enormous blocks fell from the ceiling, blocking the gate.

Kimi then heard a rushing sound and immediately pulled out her sword to defend herself until she saw the fog of sand swirled up on the platform near the window into a small tornado and begin to glow. She then notices the dagger glow as well as if it was telling her to go forward.

As she'd step into the tornado, the sands began to swirl around her and a thousand spectral images flashed before her eyes as she sees herself running through the halls of the palace, fighting through more of the sand creatures that are neither alive nor dead, chasing after an elusive prize that seem out of reach. Then Kimi passed out.

**The Hourglass has been opened and all hell has been unleashed, how Kimi will fix this and what she will do with the images she saw and who was the young man. Please Read and Review. Constructive Criticism is welcome.**


End file.
